Necesidades Especiales
by M.-Way
Summary: Drabble.Bella reflexiona sobre los diferentes tipos de amor que pueden llegar a existir en su familia…una nueva noticia y un fuerte sentimiento que le impide separarse de sus seres queridos… es bien Fluffy y lindo…


**Summary**: Bella reflexiona sobre los diferentes tipos de amor que pueden llegar a existir en su familia…una nueva noticia y un fuerte sentimiento que le impide separarse de sus seres queridos… es bien Fluff y lindo…

**Disclaimer**: **soy Stephenie Meyer** y soy la dueña de todo esto (¿?)… no mentira, a ver si me gano un quilombo legal, gracias, pero paso… no soy dueña de nada porque del polvo vengo y al polvo voy (¿?)…ok, resumámoslo en … "**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO SOY UNA SIMPLE AUTORA QUE ESTA MELANCOLICA Y RECREO EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE BELLA Y EDWARD PARTEN A ISLA ESME**"…listo, descargo realizado…

**N/A:** ok, no se si lo notaron, tengo un extraño tipo de amor hacia el papa de Bella, Charlie… posiblemente se trata de que me veo reflejada en muchos sentidos, con el y porque también de algún modo se parece a mi padre… no se qué onda, pero realmente quiero mucho a este maravilloso personaje…

Lo hice pensando en la canción de PLACEBO – Special Needs, que si bien no esta muy relacionado, si me provoca cosas bastante fuertes y en algún punto, conecta con este Drabble…

En cuanto al Drabble… ando sentimentalota en estos días y no lo sé, solo quise hacer esto… espero que lo disfruten…

____________

**Special Needs**

Era increíble cuantos diferentes tipos de amor podían existir en el mundo y co-existir en armonia…

Mi madre sostenía por un lado, sonriente la mano de su nuevo esposo, Phil… mientras con la otra, se mantenía aferrada a la mano de su viejo amor, Charlie, quien le correspondía con una sonrisa en el rostro y envolvía con su brazo izquierdo a su nueva novia, Sue Clearwater…

El amor podía crecer tanto…

Y no por eso dejar de querer a una persona, para querer a otra… era más bien como si el corazón se agrandara en medida que necesitaba dar amor y albergar gente nueva, gente importante, gente que nos marca en la vida…

Ellos eran un buen ejemplo de ello… mi madre y mi padre habían atravesado épocas terribles, pero jamás se habían dejado de llevar bien…

Mi mama lo había abandonado y el aun así seguía queriéndola, al igual que ella sentía un particular cariño por el…

No lo decían, no lo hablaban nunca… pero sus ojos transmitían algo completamente diferente, cada vez que se veían… era un complejo tipo de compañerismo, complicidad… ese mismo que uno le da a un amigo de toda la vida…

Ese mismo que uno le da a un ser inolvidable… y eso eran…

Dos personas que en algún momento se amaron lo suficiente como para dejar una huella grabada a fuego en el otro…

Renee, loca y aniñada en algún momento se enamoro del anticuado y moral Charlie…

Increíble que dos polos opuestos pudieran atraerse a tal punto de haber decidido en algún momento llegar hasta el "y hasta que la muerte los separe"… claro que finalmente, no se dio así… los papeles de divorcio fueron mucho mas prácticos que el forzoso homicidio de alguno de ellos… gracias al cielo, no hubiera sido una buena experiencia para la Bella de 4 meses que yo era en aquel entonces…

Pero eso eran mis padres… dentro de sus fallas y sus errores, eran la perfección…

La perfección que me inculco los valores morales que yo ahora finalmente había alcanzado…

La perfección que me amo y me crio durante toda mi vida…

…hasta ahora…

Conocí otro tipo de perfección, no del mismo tipo, por supuesto… pero una que ahora sí, me complementaba también a mí… su nombre era Edward Masen…

Voltee mi rostro, para encarar a mi flamante marido sonriendo, mientras recibíamos los últimos saludos de nuestros seres queridos y el auto comenzaba a calentar el motor…

-te amo, me estás haciendo el hombre más feliz del mundo…-dijo besándome la frente…

Mi piel se erizó ante el frio tacto de sus labios contra mi coronilla, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a esto… era reconfortante…

-voltea…-me pidió el, al oído…

Voltee extrañada por su petición y mis ojos se vidriaron al ver como la mano de mi padre y la de Phil, se unían sobre el vientre de mi madre, sonriente… tan radiante que daba la sensación de que su mandíbula corría el riesgo de desencajarse…

Mi papa sostenía una sonrisa, no era forzada… no era cínica, era una genuina… al igual que Sue, parecían muy tranquilos y alegres por la noticia, que yo imaginaba, era reciente…

Phil por su lado, parecía no entrar en su propia felicidad… claro, sería su primer hijo… vaya orgullo el que tendría…

Yo solo sonreí feliz al ver a mi familia de aquel extraño y complejo modo, completa… una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, me quede meditando los últimos segundos mientras el auto arrancaba, el extraño ciclo de la vida…

Yo me iría y alguien vendría después de mi… un hermano o hermana quizás y la familia crecería…

Yo no iba a renunciar a estos seres que tanto amaba…sabia que los necesitaría durante el resto de mi existencia…

Si me iba a convertir, pero no iba a separarme de la maravillosa familia que la vida me había regalado…

-encontraremos una forma-Edward dijo en tono suave, mientras me abrazaba con más fuerza y me infundía confianza con sus ojos dorados…

Sabía que él decía la verdad…y confiaba ciegamente en el…

____________

_Es cursi, lo se…pero ni bien lo escribi, lo ame…_

_Que opinan?_

_xoxo_

**M.-**


End file.
